Tween Scenes
Plot Let's hear a bedtime story about the Numberblocks Eleven to Fifteen. Synopsis All of the Numberblocks are asleep in their beds, except for Eleven through Fifteen, with Fifteen telling a bedtime story. Chapter 11: Back of the Net Eleven is playing a football game against 11 Ones, with Two and Three's commentary. Eleven hits the ball with her One-block 11 times and scores a goal. Chapter 12: Rectangle Rush Twelve goes to a game called Rectangle Rush. Twelve arranges herself into different rectangles: 3x4, 4x3, 2x6, 6x2, and 12x1. Chapter 13: Oops, Unlucky Me! Thirteen is in a film made by One, but when his name is said, he accidentally splits into Ten and Three. One tries many times to film Thirteen. Chapter 14: Downhill All the Way, Dude! Fourteen is skateboarding on several ramps, but on a double ramp, he splits into two Sevens, then makes it to the goal. Chapter 15: Night Mission! Fifteen appears as an agent known as the Super Special Secret Step Squad. The step squad repeats the steps: After the story is finished, Fifteen says "Mission accomplished! Hush, hush!", concluding the story as Eleven through Fourteen snore. Trivia * This episode is the third part to the episodes Once Upon A Time (1-5) and Now We Are Six To Ten (6-10). * This marks the fifth time One is seen sleeping. The first is Another One, the second is The Terrible Twos, the third is Once Upon A Time, and the fourth is Now We Are Six to Ten. * This marks the fourth time Two and Three are seen sleeping. The first is The Terrible Twos, the second is Once Upon A Time, and the third is Now We Are Six to Ten. * This marks the third time Four is seen sleeping. The first is Once Upon A Time, and the second is Now We Are Six to Ten. * This marks the third time Six is seen sleeping. The first is Counting Sheep, and the second time is Now We Are Six to Ten. * This marks the second time Five, Seven, Eight, and Nine (5, 7-9) are seen sleeping. The first is Now We Are Six to Ten. * This marks the first time Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, and Fourteen (10-14) are seen sleeping. (11-14 are the new characters in the season) * Alphablocks F, U, and N make a cameo in Night Mission as toy blocks. If one know about Alphablocks, they would see the Alphablocks arranged into the word "FUN". * Eight and Nine only appear in the beginning where they are sleeping while others are seen in the story and beginning. * This is the first time 1-15 are all here and the first time 11-15 meet together. (11 and 12 have met 13 in Thirteen.Also,12 have met 14 in Fourteen) * This is the first time 2, 4-9 and 14 & * 15 meet 13. * This marks the fourth appearance of the Numberblobs who make a reappearance in Chapter 12: Rectangle Rush! * In Chapter 13: Oops, Unlucky Me!, after Thirteen falls apart the first time, the BBC 2 test card is referenced, where Ten plays as Carole and Three as Bubbles the Clown. Gallery Before the story Sleeping 1 (The Tween Scenes).PNG|One sleeping Sleeping 2 (The Tween Scenes).PNG|Two sleeping Sleeping 3 (The Tween Scenes).PNG|Three sleeping Sleeping 4 (The Tween Scenes).PNG|Four sleeping Sleeping 5 (The Tween Scenes).PNG|Five sleeping Sleeping 6 (The Tween Scenes).PNG|Six sleeping Sleeping 7 (The Tween Scenes).PNG|Seven sleeping Sleeping 8 (The Tween Scenes).PNG|Eight sleeping Sleeping 9 (The Tween Scenes).PNG|Nine sleeping Sleeping 10.PNG|Ten sleeping First Five Numberblocks sleeping.PNG|zzzzz Numberblocks Six through Ten sleeping.PNG|zzzzz Chapter Eleven F15034B9-D818-416D-9526-2F055F721D53.jpeg| Back of the Net! Chapter Twelve 39C56742-E1EF-4313-8822-A49A745B3C27.jpeg|Rectangle Rush! Chapter Thirteen EAE000D4-EAB9-459E-AF9A-66466A7C5B55.jpeg|Oops! Unlucky me! BF001C9C-53B4-4F69-B426-0BC44152D30D.jpeg|LOOK! BBC Made a new Testcard! Chapter Fourteen 442FE325-C28C-4F31-9CBB-19E56B38F6EB.jpeg|Downhill All the Way, Dude! Chapter Fifteen 12FF000F-486E-46C7-814B-5601474AE681.jpeg|Night Mission, Hush Hush! Step Squad.PNG|The Super Special Secret Step Squad is here. Fifteen's night mission.PNG|This is a job for Step Squad. Ewf.png|Alphablocks cameo Night Mission Step 1.PNG|Step One: Tidy. That will get you started. Night Mission Step 2.PNG|Step Two: Drink cocoa. And now we're on our way. Night Mission Step 3.PNG|Step Three: Brush our teeth. Don't be downhearted. D971A040-DD42-457E-BB12-D1D2E716DA6C.jpeg|Three spits out toothpaste Night Mission Step 4.PNG|Step Four: Get onto the bed. We're gonna save the day. Night Mission Step 5.PNG|Step Five: We're going to overdrive as we read a nice bedtime story and vanish away. After the story Sleeping 11.PNG|Eleven sleeping Sleeping 12.PNG|Twelve sleeping Sleeping 13.PNG|Thirteen sleeping Sleeping 14.PNG|Fourteen sleeping Numberblocks Eleven through Fourteen sleeping.PNG|zzzzz Fifteen says goodnight to Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, and Fourteen.PNG|zzzzzzzzzz Category:Stories